


Reminiscing

by theladyofmagic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofmagic/pseuds/theladyofmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Katia (OC) lays flowers down for Arthur and all the people lost at Camlann. Every year it's always the same, until one year. The day is different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first small fics i have done. Contains a Original Character called Katia.

On the same day every year, Katia would head up to an isolated field in Wales with a bunch of flowers and sit on the only bench which looked over the field for a few hours. Most people that walked by didn’t blink an eye lid, to them; all the young woman was doing was laying a tribute down to a lost loved one. No one usually ever talked to her as she sat there, Lost in her own thoughts of her previous life in the glorious medieval days of Camelot.  
It was an ordinary day, Katia had gone to the local shops and drove up to the field with her flowers and sat there again, placing the flowers on the ground and smiling. But this time round, someone did notice her, and indeed talked to her.  
“You look cold” an old man said, he had long silver hair and a matching beard, his eyes were striking blue and familiar to her.  
“I’m fine” Katia smiled reassuringly, still lost in her thoughts.  
“Sad place to lose a loved one I suppose. On the supposed battle field of Camlann where Arthur and so many others lost his life” he said  
Katia looked at him,  that was the reason she was here, that’s why she came and laid flowers every year. She looked at the ground. “He was called Arthur as well”  
“Strange coincidence” the old man smiled.  
“Yeah” Katia replied.  
“Well” the old man smiled, he put back on his hat. “I shall leave you to your thoughts, look after yourself Katia” he smiled and walked away.  
Katia looked at the ground, as if not registering what he said “wait” she looked shocked. “How do you know-“the man was gone, nowhere to be seen, as if vanished into thin air. “-name?” she said softly even though no one was there, she quirked and eyebrow. Was that who she thought it was? Was that Merlin?  
And so, every year Katia continued to lay flowers down, reminiscing of old times. However, she hoped to see the old man again. To see Merlin again.  
But he never did come back.


End file.
